


Vice and Virtue

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: This story is about Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa Black during there Hogwarts years. Bellatrix and Narcissa have both gotten themselves into a sticky situation and Andromeda is trying to keep Ted a secret.  Warning: some mature themes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

** Chapter 1 **

Bellatrix's Point of View

I feel like I've been hit by a train. I am now sitting in the girl’s lavatory on the fifth floor holding something small and plastic. It is a muggle pregnancy test and the little white box has a plus sign in it which means I'm pregnant. This is the point in a normal girl’s life where her friend is supposed to say "Is everything all right Bella", but I am not a normal girl and I have no girlfriends besides my sisters. I find comfort in the opposite sex and now look where it’s gotten me.

I open the stall door close to tears and walk out into the corridor, "I must find Rodolphus" I think to myself "he must know". Still holding the test I run through the crowded corridors looking for him. Finally, as I reach the third floor I find him standing with the rest of the Slytherin quidditch team. Not knowing what to do I thrust the test at him.

"What is this" he asks shocked "what's wrong Bella". I know he can see it in my worried ness in my face, in his is confusion and concern for me. Not knowing what to do I run. Rodolphus throws the test at Andromeda who passes it to Narcissa. Now I have Rodolphus, Narcissa, Rabastan, and Lucius running towards me and Andromeda is nearly on top of me. She has always been a fast runner. Andy and Cissy must know what it is because as I turn around I see shock across their faces.

As I reach the common room I get enough of a lead on Andy to make it to my dormitory in time to shut the door and lock it with a spell that a simple Alohomora will not break. By the time I hear them all on the other side of the door Andy, with her short temper, tells them to step back and she blows the door down.

"Bellatrix" she nearly shouts as she enters the room "whose is it". Before I can answer Rabastan asks "What is this thing?" for he is now holding the muggle pregnancy test. "It is a muggle pregnancy test" I say barely getting the words out "and that little plus sign means I'm pregnant. Horror comes to all of the boys faces.

"Bellatrix whose is it" Andy asks again, and I now am faced with a tough decision, tell the truth or lie. "I don't know" and unfortunately this is the truth.

* * *

Andromeda's Point of View

I nearly faint when Bella tells me she doesn't know who the father is. "Who are the possible fathers" I ask pressing her because I need answers. I already blew the door down now I'm on a roll. "There all right here in this room" Bella says in an annoyed toned I can tell she is sick of being interrogated by me. Just then Cissy faints and Lucius is immediately by her side. He has been acting quite odd around her lately.

Ignoring Cissy I focus back to Bella. "Bella you carry around three contraceptive potions at all times how can you be pregnant." Bella is pretty pissed now. "I couldn't get to them fast enough Andromeda ok." She seems to be exasperated. Rodolphulus has just come out of shock for he pulls his jaw back up. "Bellatrix" he says "you slept with my brother" this is my cue to leave. Rodolphulus needs to talk to Bella alone, but I'm not going very far.

* * *

Narcissa's Point of View

Andy continues with her interrogation "Who are the possible fathers?" she asks in a pushy sort of way. Andy has always been like this once she gets started she can't stop. After what seems like hours Bella replies "there all right her in this room". That's when I pass out.

I open my eyes to Lucius next to me and Andromeda ignoring me. "We're going to the hospital wing." I try to protest but can't. I don't think Andy sees us leave but then as we go further down the hallway I hear "you slept with my brother" coming from Rodolphulus's mouth. That's when Andy and Rabastan leave the room and I pass out again.

I drift back into consciousness when we reach the hospital wing. Madame Pompfrey says to Lucius "put her on the bed over there". I am then set down by Lucius on the hard bed. "What's wrong with her" Madame Pompfrey asks a few minutes later. "She passed out twice in five minutes" Lucius says and I can hear the worry in his voice. "Does she have any illnesses that you aware of" Madame Pompfrey asks. That when I moan because I know I must tell Madame Pompfrey. "Oh she's awake" she says "let me get my tray". As she gets her tray I think of how I'm going to tell her. When Madame Pompfrey comes back I moan again and she asks "what is it dear". And then I muster up all the courage I can and tell her "I'm pregnant".

* * *

Andromeda's Point of View

There's a lot of shouting coming out of Bella's dormitory. She and Rodolphus are really going at it this time. They've fought before but not this bad. "You were sleeping with someone else" Bella shouts loud enough so I can hear it clearly. "Its not like I was sleeping with Andromeda" even the thought of that is slightly appalling but I refrain from entering the room. Then, they start talking about this Dark Lord and how he can "take care of it". "No" Bella shouts "I want it" and then I hear a thump. That's when I run into the room. I find Rodolphus has my sister pinned up against the wall and he has lifted her by the neck. He also has his wand at her stomach where my niece or nephew is right now. "Expelliarmus" I shout and Rodolphus's wand flies to the other side of the room. He lets Bella go and she slumps to the ground, but then he comes after me.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

Narcissa's Point of View

I awake to Lucius at my side he looks like he has aged five years since I last saw him which was two minutes ago. He smiles when he looks at me which adds some life to his face. "Madame Pompfrey" he calls. "Miss. Black I have told the headmaster of your umm condition and he is coming to speak with you in about ten minutes. He will inform you of what we are to do about your child. First, I would like to inform you of medical risks." I tense up, this is not something I want to talk about.

"Risks what risks" Lucius asks and I can nearly feel the tension in his voice. He is very clearly worried about me and the baby. "Well Mr. Malfoy as I hope you already know Miss. Black is only fourteen years old and therefore not as developed as lets say her sister Bellatrix." I see the puzzlement wiped off Lucius's face and in its place is what I perceive as disgust. He really doesn't want to be thinking about what he is thinking about. "Miss. Black, first off I am going to tell you that I cannot get rid of this pregnancy, it was just banned by the ministry earlier this month so you are having this baby." I already knew this but let her continue. "You will have a difficult labor I can tell you that much and we will need to watch you closely throughout the pregnancy. Headmaster Dumbeldore will explain more about that. Miss. Black if you ever need someone to talk to about this and find none of your friends want to talk about your pregnancy I'm right here for you."

Madame Pompfrey has always been nice but I don't think I could talk to her about this after the conversation we are having now. I will just ask Bellatrix, after all we are going to be pregnant at the same time but Madame Pompfrey doesn't know that.

* * *

Bellatrix's Point of View

I feel immediate relief as Rodolphulus lets me fall to the floor but then hatred and rage as he goes for Andromeda. He immediately knocks her wand out of her hand. I scramble looking for my wand I must help Andy. Finally I find it on the side table next to my bed.

"Crucio" I shout it's the first spell that comes to mind. Rodolphulus drops to the floor. I do exactly as my master has instructed when performing this curse I feel the need to see him in pain and believe me he is in pain. I continue with the curse for about another thirty seconds and then look up and see Andy who is horrified by what I'm doing. When we make eye contact she turns and runs out of the room.

"Wait Andy" I shout but it is too late and I broke my curse on Rodolphulus. He is now on the floor curled in a ball. He got what he deserves. I start to run after Andy but find I'm exhausted from performing the cruciatus curse. I collapse on my bed and drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

Andromeda's Point of View

I can't believe what I just saw. My own sister using a cruciatus curse on her boyfriend that had just attacked me. I'm running away, far, far, away, but I don't know where. Then I remember Ted has quidditich practice this morning. I'll go to him and talk to him about this mess. As I run down to the quidditch pitch I think of how to explain this mess to Ted without overwhelming him or making him want to attack Rodolphulus. I can't believe Bellatrix is pregnant. She is such an irresponsibly slut. Finally, I reach the quidditch pitch and find Ted on his broom in the air.

"Ted" I shout so that he can hear me. He lowers his broom and walks toward me. "What is it Dromeda" he says. I can feel his teammate’s eyes bearing into the back of my head. "We need to talk." "Dromeda" he says "can't it wait I'm in the middle of practice." That's when I break down crying. "Guys" Ted shouts up to his teammates who have stopped playing all together, "Professor Slughorn needs to see me." Oh crap I think to myself. I always forget our relationship isn't public and I go talking to Ted when I'm supposed to hate him. The only people I'm careful around are Bellatrix and her goons. I don't know why they think muggle-borns are so bad.

As we walk off I say "I'm sorry Ted about running up to you and talking like that. I know we want to keep this relationship private, but" and I stop and start crying again. "Dromeda" he says, now he is really concerned, "what is the matter with you". I don't know what to say. "Bellatrix is pregnant, and I walked in on her and her boyfriend, and her boyfriend was holding her up against the wall threatening to kill the baby, so I disarmed him and then he attacked me, but Bellatrix used the cruciatus curse on him, and then I ran to you." Uh oh I have just officially spilled the beans completely.

"I'm going to kill that bastard" Ted says fuming, and I can tell he means it because he is headed toward the castle with his wand ready to attack Rodolphulus. "Ted, you can't. Bellatrix would find out about us and she would tell mum and dad and then I would be disowned" He is still filled with rage. "I promise you if he ever hurts me again you can do what you want to me. Bellatrix used the cruciatus curse on him so I don't think he is going to be bothering me any more." Ted's face goes from purple to red then back to its normal color. He has definitely cooled down now.

* * *

Narcissa's Point of View

About ten minutes later Professor Dumbeldore walks in the door with Professors Slughorn and McGonagall. They look like they are on a mission and they are. They have to lecture Lucius and me on how we are irresponsible for having a baby especially at our age.

"Now Miss. Black" Professor Dumbeldore begins "first things first. Lucius is the father correct." Ok I didn't see that this one coming. "Yes" I say. "You haven't slept with anyone else" Professor McGonagall asks. "I can promise you, I don't sleep around, I'm not Bellatrix." This leaves shock on McGonagall and Slughorn's faces but not Dumbeldore. I didn't mean to say that but in spite of recent events she was on my mind.

"Well ok then" Professor Dumbeldore continues, "We have assumed you are keeping the child correct." "Correct" I reply. This makes Lucius squirm in his seat; he still isn't used to the idea of becoming a father. "Throughout, your pregnancy Miss. Black we will try our best to accommodate you. You will only be able to brew certain potions in your first trimester and none in your second and third trimesters. You will not be able to duel in Defense Against the Dark Arts. You will not have any curses placed over you either." This is a lot for me to take in but I stammer out an ok. "Narcissa" Professor Slughorn says "I know that you are seeker on the house quidditch team but your back up will have to step in for you now." "What" I nearly shout, "why can't I just play in my first trimester and then have McNair step in." Professor McGonagall is clearly appalled and begins her rant "Narcissa being pregnant is not something to be toyed with, throughout your pregnancy you will need to be treated like a porcelain doll. If a bludger were to hit you anywhere, especially your abdominal area, you would bleed out."

"Ok" I say reluctantly. I had finally made the house quidditch team and now it was being taken away from me. "Miss. Black" Professor Dumbeldore says "we must also tell your parents about your condition". The thought of this nearly makes me faint and Lucius turns white at the thought of what my father is going to do to him. I can't tell them I'm pregnant, for one I'm only fourteen, and I don't want to see their faces when I tell them. Mum will be shell shocked, and Daddy will be so disappointed. God knows what he is going to do to Lucius. I wouldn't be surprised if he attacked him for taking my virtue.

"Therefore" Professor Dumbeldore continues pulling me back to reality, "I have invited them for tea tomorrow night at 7pm in my office. You will tell them then Miss. Black. Also, I will be informing all teachers of your state but it is up to you if you tell other students. We" and he points to Professor McGonagall and Slughorn "will keep this completely confidential." I just nod my head this is a lot to register. "Oh, and Miss. Black the password to my office is lemon drop." Then he departs with Professors McGonagall and Slughorn. Now Lucius and I have to figure out what to say tomorrow night at 7pm.


End file.
